Sesshoumaru's Journal
by lizzieXmarieXyoukai
Summary: AU Dear My New Journal...My name is Sesshoumaru, son of the Great Inutaiyoukai...
1. New Journal

Note before reading this:

I know that this is in first-person, as do I realize that it is in the present tense throughout. That is not a mistake. Just for the grammarly-smart people (which, I know that it improper grammar as well). I will avoid writing much notes in this story other than this.

Second note: I go to a similar school in a similar place, but this is not a real school. (you'll see). I do not know if the name is the same as a real school. If it is, ignore that.

On with the story:

* * *

August 10, 2005 

Dear My New Journal,

Hello. I believe in a new start to each new day, and a new start to the new life I am about to live, but first, a little background:

My name is Sesshoumaru, son of the Great Inu-taiyoukai. I am fourteen years old as of now. I will turn fifteen on June 21, at the turning of the seasons. In four years, I will become the vice-president of my family's business. We are land owners. One may say that we are a part of the government conspiracy, but we try not to think of it that way. I plan to start a family in about three hundred years.

Oh, I must not have specified. I am a youkai, a full dog youkai, however rare that may seem. I live with my step-mother, father, and half-breed brother. My feelings about Inuyasha, my brother, are mixed. I do not believe that he should exist, but with the death of my mother, my father had to find someone else to help raise me, though I have no idea why he would chose a human. Not that she is bad, but the monstrosity that they created pesters me all the time, unaware of his problems. Unlike me, he has the typical hanyou ears, resembling those of a mutt.

Life has been going OK, until now.

I don't believe Father with his current choice of schools for next year. He does not understand that I do not need any more people skills than the next boy my age, even though I am the heir to the family business. This coming year, my freshmen year will be spent at Saint Maria's College Preparatory School. Father thinks that in order to be well-rounded, I must understand Christians. Truthfully, between you and me, I do not wish to give up my simple home schooling education with my private tutor—Jaken.

Besides, if I do go to the school, I will have to hide my appearance from the easily frightened students. Even more, I cannot say the company I am heir of. Those humans are not to know that demons exist in this realm, nor should they have any knowledge that demons are the main land-holders for the government. We demons have kept this under control since the forming of a united Japan, even until we moved all the way to the true West, where we are now. My family is always in charge of the West, no matter where, until now. At the moment, we are on the United States east coast: Maryland, due to circumstances beyond anyone's control.

* * *

"Father, are you sure you want to go through with this?" I ask a final time before I head out to the car. Inuyasha, at sixth grade level this year, looks at me oddly, seeming like he does not know why I am going away, or why I look the way I do. 'Always the odd one,' I think as I give my dad one last look of inquiry. He shakes his head and points to the door. I scowl as I head out the door. 

The uniforms we must wear are ugly. Khaki pants with the initials "SM", to represent "Saint Maria's", were to be worn with either polo or a button-up shirt, both of which must have the logo or initials. No tennis shoes may be worn, except with shorts. I do not like to show off my legs, so tennis shoes are out.

Over my shoulders hangs a black backpack with white zippers. On the back is my full name—Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai—embroidered by one of the many maids taking care of the mansion, in a mix of white, gold, and green.

School rules are strict on not only on the way we dress, but also the way we look. Because I am a guy, I am not allowed to have my traditionally mid-back white hair. To get by without cutting or dying it, I have found a spell to change hair color and hair length. I wear brown contacts, and I have another spell to hide my family markings.

As I ride in the car to school, I wish I could think of good things about the school, but I know none. I take out my journal—white with black writing and a gold lock engraved with a picture of my demon form—to write my thoughts:

* * *

August 20, 2005: 

Dear Journal,

I am on my way to school, not that I care. Father has tried to explain to me why I am going here, and though I continue to nod him off as I continue on with my life, I do not think he made the right decision.

Today is the Freshmen Orientation, something I am not looking forward to. I have all my books to put in my locker. I have toured the school many times with Father, and each time I see it, I dislike it even more. The four brick buildings that tower overhead are plastered against a blue backdrop, taunting me with their ancient past, though they are only a few hundred years old.

Well, the car is slowing down at the road, and soon I will begin my life as a high school student.

* * *

"Do you know where we need to go?" a pathetic chubby freshman asks me. I ignore him, toying with the idea of him being a little brown haired teddy bear with a smiling complex—his smile was beginning to scare me, which means a lot. "I was talking to you," the boy continues, apparently not taking my hint that I did not want to talk to him. 

"We go to the auditorium," I say offhandedly as I start on the walk from the first building to the second to last building, which was about five minutes away if a person walked.

"Where is that?" the boy asks, confusion written on his face. I ignore him and begin to walk faster, though my efforts are in vain. Three more freshmen—a blonde female, a brunette male, and a Japanese female—come into my path.

"Move aside," I say as I try to use my superior height to get away, but they refuse to yield.

"You shouldn't treat people like that," the brunette boy starts, "Especially one of my friends."

"What will you do?" I ask calmly.

"Excuse me, are you Japanese?" the Japanese girl asks, "You have a strange word on your backpack under what I assume is you name. Do you know what it means?"

"Of course," I reply, "It means Demon Generalissimo. It is my last name."

"What a strange name," she replies, "Mine is Kagura Yamashima, or traditionally, Yamashima Kagura."

"Pleasure to meet you, but I must be going," I say as I walk off to the auditorium, thinking to myself, 'What a strange girl. I will have to watch out for her tricks.'

END CHAPTER


	2. Confrontations

Sesshoumaru's Journal

Note: changes have been made to the advisor's name...

Chapter 2: **Confrontations

* * *

**

'Who do these humans think they are kidding?' I think as the Vice Principal takes a stand on stage.

"Do not believe any of the rumors people say about me," she says, "If you are nice to me and do not get into trouble, then I will be good to you. I do not take pleasure in writing you up. It pains me so much to send you to detention."

'Why would people spread rumors about you if what you say is true?' I ask myself.

The human next to me keeps looking about as though he is confused. His brown hair looks as though he just came out of the woods. Truly, it is embarrassing for me to have to sit next to him.

I test for his power, and am surprised. He is a raccoon demon in disguise. How did I miss that one? Well, I wasn't really paying attention.

I continue to watch the monkey-show go on the stage as I wait for it to end. I knew all of this before. Finally tired of it, I take out my journal and begin to write.

* * *

August 20, 2005 (continued) 

That Vice Principal is stupid—too stupid for her own good, if you ask me. She should learn that she already dug herself a hole deeper than she can even plan to get herself out of. When I am in charge of the lands here, I will make it a personal goal to make all of the people in "charge" in the learning facilities to take a course in demon behavior, but that would scare them. Oh well, it would be better than the way they are acting right now.

I wish that Father had not forced me to go here in the first place. Sure, this school is one of the better schools—95 percentgo to college—but even then, it is inconceivable that anyone who wants to leave would not at the first opportunity to go. Sometimes I wish that Father would entrust me to make my own decisions about things such as this.

I wish that the school knew what was going on underneath their noses. Without their knowledge, we demons are in charge of all things relating to land. Humans are not allowed to actually own land. All the land all over the world that they "own" is actually held by the demon in charge of the area.

Because they are oblivious to this, they do not know who I am, and I am treated the same as the other people and demons here. I am higher up on the food chain than the raccoon sitting next to me, and yet the teachers will give him and I the same amount of respect. I will not stand for this.

One of these days, I will make sure that the people around here treat me with the respect that I deserve. I will not stand for this.

* * *

Applause roars through the auditorium as I close my journal. Grabbing my backpack, I stuff the journal in before I join the crowd that is leaving the auditorium. 'This is going to be so much fun,' I think sarcastically as I look for where my advisory, or homeroom, will meet—the bus circle. 

I look at my schedule to see who I need to meet with. My advisor is one of the PE teachers. This just makes my day even worse than it already was, if that is at all possible.

That Kagura girl seems to be in this advisory, as well as that raccoon. 'At least that raccoon will be worth talking to, even if he is much less than I am. He is better than a few other people I have seen around here,' I think before I am taken out of my thoughts,

"Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai," my advisor calls out. I look at him. "Are you here?" he asks.

"Yes, I am, and I would like it if you learned how to read," I said coolly as I referenced my backpack.

"I did not see that," he says, before looking back down at his paper.

'Of course you didn't see that, you were too wrapped up in pronouncing my name wrong and wondering what you will eat later on,' I think, but instead I say, "Well, next time you know." This brings him out of his thoughts, and he looks back up at me.

"I am sensing a little bit of an anger issue, Mr. Taiyoukai."

"Mr. Sothoron, everyone agrees that anger is an emotion, is it not?"

"Yes, I believe that it is, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I have been described as emotionless. Numerous times. By different people. Under different circumstances."

"That does not matter. Even emotionless people have emotions…"

"But we never show them," I finish for him. This is probably the hundredth time that I have heard this speech. It always goes the same way. To avoid any more confrontation, I decide to shut my mouth until Mr. Sothoron shuts up. About three minutes pass before he notices. I think that makes a new record for this treatment. Usually, it takes all of thirty seconds before they catch onto the idea. Truly, this man is an idiot.

"Are you even hearing what I am saying?" the man asks very loudly.

"When you are speaking that loud, the question is, how can I not hear what you are saying?"

The shade of red that his face turns is unbelievably unhealthy. I think a few blood vessels are popping. Oh well, he doesn't need them.

"You will get detention for talking back to the teacher. Now, you will not go on the tour, and you must go to the Vice Principal's office, immediately."

I take the only chance I have to make him any madder. "But, sir, if I cannot go on the tour, then how do I know where her office is?"

Scratch whatever I said before about his face being red. Now, it is a deep shade of purple. That is very unhealthy. I didn't know humans had the abiltity to change the color of their face with their mood. I guess they do.

"GO. TO. THAT. BUILDING. OVER. THERE. AND. IT. IS. THE. FIRST. ROOM. ON. THE. LEFT."

"You didn't have to spell it out. I have no learning disorder." I start walking after I grab my backpack. Before I close the door to the building, I hear him clear his throat and call out the last few names. Then, he begins to talk to the rest of the students about the history of the school.

"What are you here for?" the Vice Principal asks when I enter her office.

"My advisor sent me here because I was being sarcastic," I reply, "But, I have no idea how he came to that conclusion," I add sarcastically.

"The faculty at your old school may have put up with your attitude, but be warned that here, you will have no such luck."

"I was home schooled before coming here, and the people who taught me were specially chosen to teach me, and only me."

"So, your just a spoiled rich kid," she says bluntly, "If you don't make something of your self in school, then all of the money that you might inherit will be lost to terrible spending and people taking advantage of you. The best way to succeed in school is to just follow the rules."

"I will inherit more than just money, and I am already fully capable of taking over the family business if it is needed. Father just wants me to look like a normal person and have experience with people. I really don't care about people. I may have to work with them, but only a few people."

"And what, may I ask, is your family's business."

'You need to get your butt out of my business' I want to say, but instead I choose the less aggressive way, "It doesn't really matter what the family business is. All you need to know is that we are landowners, and everything we do is perfectly legal."

"Well, because today is the first day of school and you are not used to people, I will let you off with a warning. However, next time you appear in this room for a similar offense, I will have to write you up."

"Why don't you do it now to get it over with?" I ask. It is quite fun to see human faces turn red with rage. If only the humans knew what it looked like, or else they never would do it. Their frustration is quite silly.

She took a breath before she began to speak, "I will let you go to your class now, but if I hear one more comment like that, then I will have to write you up. I will not write you up in advance. You need to learn your lesson. If you do not, then I will call your father. I will ask him for advice on how to deal with you."

"Have fun with that," I state as I walk out of the door. After the door closes, I hear her take a few long breaths.

"What did she say?" one of the students asks when I walk up to them. They were standing outside the lunchroom, which was about fifteen meters away from where they had started.

"Nothing of importance," I state before I go into my state of solitude.

I wish I could take out my journal and write how I feel, but since that it impossible, I must deal with it.

Mr. Sothoron won't shut up. I try to listen to his ramblings about the school, but it is just too much for me to take. Sometimes I wish that I did not have as good hearing as I do. This is one of those times.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagura says to me, "Are you OK?"

I look at her, contemplating how to answer. I go with a slightly riddled response, "My life works like the ocean tides. Right now the water is receding."

Her mouth makes an 'O' shape, and she continues to listen to the teacher. Nothing else of importance seems to happen, at least for the school day.

* * *

August 20, 2005 (Continued II) 

Finally, I am on the bus, after this long and boring day. One of these days, I will get back to the Vice Principal for treating me with such disrespect. I do not care if they are not supposed to know what I am. I think that I should tell them, just so that I will not have to deal with people who treat me like a cur!

Oh, well. I only have four years of this, and then I get to take over the company. That is a lot more fun than sitting around here and doing nothing.

My teachers better know what they are talking about, lest I need to force them to take special courses for me. Last time Father tried to get me a new tutor, they were not well versed in the area of math. So, instead of just having to learn math from a book, like I normally did, I also had to teach my tutor. Something is definitely wrong with that!

The bus is approaching my stop. I soon will be able to tell Father about some of the rules in the school.

* * *

"Sesshy! You're back!" Inuyasha yells when I finally get to the house. 

"Yes, brother, I am here," I state as I walk around the little cur. Too bad for him—he never will be able to live even a semblance of a normal life…not that I care. It is not my fault that he was brought into the world.

"How was your first day of school?" I hear from the house. My step-mom is standing in the doorway, a bowl of brownie batter held in one hand, a spoon in the other.

"I do not have much to say about today," I mumble as I pass by her as well, in search of Father.

"How was your day?" Father asks when I enter his office. I walk up to him and stand in front of him.

"Depends."

"Are you still alive?"

"Yes."

"Is anyone at school dead?"

"No."

"Then you had a good day."

He gave me the look that said "Go change out of your uniform and help your step-mom by spending time with your brother." I turn around and head out of the door in order to obey the unsaid orders.

* * *

END CHAPTER 

Whew….this is a tad longer than I usually write (especially for Inuyasha stories), so this is not necessarily how long to expect my chapters to be. I am, however, almost always shooting for this length after the first chapter.


	3. First Day of Classes

Key:

((author's notes))

(Sesshoumaru's commentary)

"English"

"_Japanese"_

"**_Demon language"_** (which will not be very often…)

Note: Sesshoumaru may write in any of these languages in his journal, but it won't show up as anything different. This is because he knows what he is writing, in all three languages, and since no one else is supposed to read it, he can write it however he pleases. Besides, it makes it easier to read (and write) the story.

Chapter 3: First Day of Classes

August 21, 2005

Dear Journal:

Today is the first day of classes, as well as Picture Day. Fun. Not. Like I want to get my picture taken while I look like a _regular human_.

Inuyasha had a lot of fun trying to wake me up today. I hate alarm clocks, so naturally, I didn't set mine. So, instead of a loud blaring noise waking me up, 100 pounds of useless hanyou weight were thrust into me, successfully waking me up.

Needless to say of my reaction, Step-Mom banned Inuyasha from doing that again—for his own safety. I had to apologize for poisoning, scratching, and threatening the mutt. Father even got into the argument. Oh, well. Inuyasha should have known better than to pummel into me first thing in the morning.

I write this on the bus. I would rather not write in demonic language like I am now, because I need practice in human language, but the bus is full, and the people around me are trying to take a sneak peek at what I am writing. It's none of their business.

Interesting, one of the boys is the "teddy bear". I think I might have a little fun with him, and toy with his mind before we get to school. I have half an hour before I arrive.

* * *

"What were you writing?" the "teddy bear" boy asks. Before I have a second to answer, he adds, "Oh, I haven't introduced myself, my name is Daniel, but everyone calls me by my last name, Shuck." 

"Hello, Mr. Shuck," I reply coolly.

"No, just…"

"I, quite frankly, do not care what you would like to be called. As for what I was writing, I was writing in my journal."

"Journal? You have got to be kidding! No one keeps one of those anymore, especially guys. And besides, it looked like you were writing in some sort of formal code."

"I was writing in my native tongue," I say. Kagura interrupts me, for she, too, rides this bus.

"That is not Japanese. Unless…you are not Japanese on your mother's side."

I do not reply. I find it unnecessary to answer to a human like her… wait, her scent just changed for a split second. No, I know that scent. Why didn't I think about it before?

"Are you related to a Naraku?" I ask, completely ignoring the questioning looks from the humans.

"Yeah, that bastard's my biological father, I'm sad to say…" she says before she pounces back on the previous topic, "And that question proves who you are. I thought it was you. Your father and my father are business rivals…"

"No, they aren't. Your father is a scamming creep who is trying to steal everything that belongs to my father."

"No matter. I do not associate with my father. I do not even think that he knows that I exist, much less that I know he exists."

"I don't know about that. Your father always seems to know what is going on," I state. "He at one point had the entire business of my father memorized and predicted every decision that my father was to make. He is a dangerous…man…" I make the sarcasm at the end subtle so she gets it, but the others can't get it.

"Though this conversation is interesting," the "teddy bear", I mean, Daniel, says, "I think that we should talk about something that all of us can understand, and not strange family issues."

"We will talk about whatever we please," I state as coolly as I can muster. "I do not require your permission to talk. You—nobody for that matter—are not in charge of me."

"What about teachers?"

"Do I look like I care about what they have to say? I'll act nice for them, but only so that my father won't have to go through the trouble of telling them to allow me to do whatever I want."

"The government?"

"Father can bail me out for anything I do before I turn 18, and once I'm 18, I have diplomatic immunity."

"Your father…?"

"…Wants me to learn to be the one people look to, not be the one that looks up at others."

"Your mother…?"

"…is dead. And, my step-mom is only in charge of my little brother—not that I like her anyway. Face it. I do not require anyone above me to give me boundaries. I make my own boundaries. Now, if you would excuse me, I would like to talk to Kagura."

Kagura starts the conversation, but to hide what we really talk about, she speaks in fluent Japanese.

"_So, you're a demon. I figured that when I first saw you, though physically you seem human, and nothing like your family."_

"_That's why I use concealment spells. That way, no one knows the difference. I would prefer it if I didn't have to hide, but tell that to my father."_

"_I thought you didn't listen to anyone."_

"_I don't. I just take advice from people. I made the choice to keep under the spell, but my father was the one who suggested that I do so, for the sake of the entire demon community."_

We talk more about family issues. Apparently, Kagura is the bastard daughter of Naraku (a hanyou, making him even more disgraceful in the criminal underground) and a human, making her a quarter demon. She easily can hide her demonic aura from people. She has no physical traits that are demonic, so she just lives like a regular human with increased strength and speed. She has loose control of the wind.

The bus arrives at the school as we end our conversation about our families. My first class today is Spanish. I don't see the point in taking another language, but Japanese doesn't count in the school, so I need to take the stupid class. At least it is better than French or Latin. I may actually find some use for it.

Spanish class, however, is down at the first building at the other side of the school. I have ten minutes—plenty of time if you ask me, but for some humans, it seems a bit short for the distance.

I start down the road. 'Why does it have to be so hot out here?' I ask myself. 'To make matters worse, only one building with classes here has air conditioning. Humans are so cheap—they only put air conditioning in computer rooms, the building with the auditorium, and the cafeteria.'

I arrive at the room at exactly 8:03—as says the alarm clock at the front of the room. 'This teacher is cheap,' I think as I look about the room. Random pictures that the teacher's students have drawn in the past cover the area around her desk. A single bookshelf stands in the back of the small room—covered mostly in Spanish/English dictionaries and some history books. Apparently, she also is one of the sophomore history teachers.

The teacher herself looks out of place in the room. Her silver, five inch heels must have cost her at least fifty dollars, and her shirt and skirt look as though they were bought at Nordestrom's. I bet she has more money than she says she does. Because I have time, I take out my journal.

* * *

August 21, 2005 (Continued) 

I remember my Spanish teacher from yesterday. She looks to be about 25 years old, give or take a year or two. I distinctly remember her complaining about her paycheck (discretely, of course). I thought what she wore yesterday was a bit…extravagant. The foolish woman complains about not having money, and yet she dresses like she had all of the money in the world.

Humans are so strange.

Yesterday, she said she was Italian. She said she spoke Italian, English, Spanish, and French. I wonder, "Why does she even teach here?" She could easily get a higher paying job as a translator.

Like I said, humans are strange.

The class is starting to show up. Mostly freshmen—stupid ones at that.

* * *

"Class, take out your books, and I will teach you some important phrases for this class…" the teacher began. I look at her and feign paying attention. I can study better alone, and not in a classroom with the blonde in front of me, fixing the blue bow in her hair. 

I do not learn anything when the teacher goes on with the proper pronunciations of the letters. It is quite obvious how to pronounce things. The only strange things are how to say "Y". "Igriega" (or however it is pronounced), is very awkward.

After forty or so minutes of listening to the teacher babble, I walk down the hall to my next class—physics. I do not understand why humans must have their young teach those who are even younger. My physics teacher (honors, even), must be thirty or less. She looks like a klutz.

A minute after I arrive in the room, she proves her incompetence. She drops the paper that she was reading from. She bends down to grab it, but hits her head on the table as she rises.

There is assigned seating in the physics room. My group, I don't know if it is coincidence, or what, is Mr. "Teddy-bear", some Nigerian guy who was hard to understand ((see note at bottom)), and some red-head who looks puny. Not only is he short, but he also is so skinny that he may be able to fit in his backpack if someone stuffed him in it.

I swear, this class will be boring.

"Hey, you're the Japanese guy with the family issues," "teddy-bear" boy says.

"I am Japanese, but I have no family issues. Now, shut up before I break one of your bones."

Shuck, I believe his last name was, laughed at the comment. I see no point in talking any more, so I remove the concealment spell from my face for a flash of a second. No one else pays any attention, but Shuck stops smiling. I growl quietly and show my large fangs at him. He looks scared and unable to form a complete sentence. I reapply the spell on my fangs before someone else notices.

* * *

August 21, 2005 (Continued II) 

Here I am, sitting in the lunch room. Last period, X-hour, as they call it, I got my pictures taken. It wasn't the worst thing in the world, but still very embarrassing. I look like a human in the picture! And, no one really cares, because I am supposed to look like one.

This room stinks of the stench of humans. Only freshmen have first lunch—the rest of the school's population has second and third lunches. Supposedly, however, because of my schedule, I have second lunch four times every seven school days.

Next class is Computer. I hope that the teacher isn't quite as hypocritical or incompetent as the teachers I have had all day.

* * *

August 21, 2005 (Continued III) 

I am on the bus again. Computer, as I had hoped, was better than the classes I have had all day.

After Computer, I had History with the sophomores, as some sort of experiment. I easily should fit in. Only three freshmen are in that class that hour, and the hour after mine has only two. The teacher looks like she is an idiot. She didn't discuss anything of importance, unlike the other teachers (that I just ignored anyway).

Geometry was after History. That teacher and my English teachers are the only qualified teachers that I have seen today. But, my Geometry teacher had more quirks than the others. She had a smile that reminded me of "teddy-bear" boy (I thought they were related, until I heard that he was the son of a different teacher who works in the science department). But, she had the attitude that said "I'll laugh with you until you slack off, and then I'll work with you to make you smarter."

English was my last class today. My rotating schedule puts me in Religion first, then Spanish, and through the schedule, minus English.

Though my English teacher was a good teacher (I think), he had his own quirks. Looking at him was almost like looking at a nerd. He was sarcastic, but still a nerd. He had the pocketed shirt, the casual pants, the glasses, the voice, and the face all screaming that he was a nerd. All he needed was a bunch of pens in his pocket, and he would be in perfect costume.

He couldn't be any older than thirty, but he was prepared to be a teacher. Few people like him, though, because he is very boring. But, he has his own sense of humour. Who knows? Maybe he will lighten up in the near future.

I still don't see why I must have humans teach me, but I guess it is better than the little imp, Jaken, trying to keep me under control and keep on telling on me for not working right.

* * *

END CHAPTER 

Whew…this one was long.

Note: his physics partners are the people I had physics with (I make up most of the characters or they are canon. The exceptions are a few select students and teachers. Oh, and I have nothing wrong with Nigerian people. It's just that Mayowa (the Nigerian student) is very hard to understand, and he is the class president, so he has to make speeches on the poor sound system. I have no idea what he says, because his voice is as low as low gets, and he mumbles.

R&R!


	4. Appearance of the Miko

**Nothing** against Christians! I am a Christian (not Catholic)! I am writing this in an alternate universe than mine, where Sesshy is in my "spot" (with some changes such as events and people...duh), and where God doesn't exist, though I believe in reality that He does exist. Just to clarify that...

Sesshoumaru's Journal: Appearance of the Miko

I arrive at school with plenty of time to spare, for the bus was earlier than usual. However, I have to walk all the way to the other side of the campus and up a flight of stairs before class starts.

Religion... No, worse. Catholic Christianity class. The book is a bunch of nonsense. As a demon, I know that it is all fake.

As I walk down-campus on the road, ironically named by last year's seniors "The Road Where You Live", I feel a strange presence. It almost seems...holy. But what would it be doing here?

I am dragged out of my musings quite quickly as I see a boy with his black hair pulled back into a ridiculous rattail running to class. I watch a teacher stop him and quietly say a few words to him. With my exceptional hearing, I am able to hear the teacher say "You may not have your hair in a ponytail, Mr. Houshi."

The boy replied, "But, Mr. Wood..." before being given a look that said 'be-quiet'. The boy bowed his head slightly, and pulls out a pair of scissors from his bag. Before Mr. Wood could stop him, he had successfully cut off the rattail. With the teacher watching him speechlessly, he walks off to the same building I was headed to. I follow him.

* * *

The clock on the wall in the classroom reads 8:04 as I enter the room. A chill from nowhere works its way up my spine, but I hide that fact from the other students as I take a seat near the back of the class. The Houshi character gives me a strange look before returning his attention elsewhere. 

The teacher is in her early forties, though her smile is even more disturbing than the teddy-bear's, who by the way plopped a seat next to me.

As the clock turned to 8:08, she closes the door, announcing that it was time for class. I feel as though telling her that there were two minutes before class was to begin. Only half of the seats are occupied. As the stragglers open the door to come in, she begins to yell at them for being late, and lists off all of the reasons why being prompt is important.

"Class, my name is Mrs. Mihalec," she announces when all of the students are situated, "And I will be the one to teach you religion this year. Before we begin, are there any quest..."

A loud ensemble of music cut her off. After about a second, I recognize it as "Stairway to Heaven". The smiley teacher becomes the frowning teacher as she pinpoints the student, a gangly girl. Personally, I didn't think that the teacher could keep such a smiley facade for long.

"You--" the teacher accuses"--are going to Hell because you listen to that song!" ((See note at bottom))

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Mihawlic..."

"It's Mi-Hay-lick!" the teacher pronounces, obviously enraged about the disturbance and the mispronunciation.

The student repeats what she had said, this time with the proper pronunciation. I almost feel bad for the poor girl. Almost.

"Anyway, so that I know what you know about Catholic Christianity, here is a crossword puzzle full of things that you should already know if you want to understand the class. Answers will be given tomorrow."

'Crossword puzzle? She has got to be kidding me!' I think as she, sure enough, hands out the papers.

I look down at the first question, and then almost explode in anger. It reads: "Who is the tomato in the children's show, Veggie Tales?" ((See note at bottom))

"Mrs. Mihalec," I ask, my voice drowning out the silence that had entered into the room, "What is the importance of Veggie Tales to this class?"

"Mr. Taiyoukai, do not speak without raising your hand, first. And, because we will be watching Veggie Tales from time0to0time, I think that it is important to make sure we all know the names of the characters. Are you having trouble answering the question?"

"I have only seen five seconds of an episode of Veggie Tales, for after that, my little brother, who was the one who got it, had it out of the DVD player, and gave it to me to destroy. I had it completely destroyed within a minute."

"Well, Mr. Taiyoukai, you cannot destroy my copy. And, for the question, the answer is Bob."

I give her a look of indifference before I continue on answering the questions to the test. Fortunately, the rest of the questions are of some importance.

Class let out a minute late, and I headed over to the other building for Spanish, as is how my rotating schedule worked out.

* * *

August 22, 2005 

Today must have been the most boring day that I have ever had to deal with. My teachers proved more of their incompetence by acting as though they were the rulers of me. Luckily, my stack of homework is not too great, so I may have some more time to get to train that worthless brother of mine. Just because he has only half power doesn't mean that he is weak. Father is even planning on giving him a large section of the lands in his will.

My history teacher will pay. She has spent the last two days of class telling us that she has no idea what she is doing, and how she wants to get so much work done, but has not made any move towards the goal. Today, she entertained us with a story about why she didn't get any sleep last night, before degrading herself for not staying on topic. Oh, well. It could be worse. She could be teaching from Veggie Tales, like my religion teacher.

* * *

As I arrive to the mansion, I notice something is a bit off. Something foul is in the air. Before I enter, I remove all of the spells on my appearance. 'Where have I smelled such a retched scent as that before?' I ask as I open the large double doors into the house. 

I look into the entryway, and then I realize what the scent was. Kikyo, my brother's friend. 'I thought she was not allowed back into the house after trying to kill him,' I think as I begin a conversation with the wench.

"What are you doing here, Kikyo? You were banished because of that attempted murder, were you not?"

"That was all the past, dear Sesshoumaru. You see, your step-mother thought your brother was so lonesome, and I came here to play with him," the sixth-grade miko-in-training stated.

"You will leave me and my family alone, or I will forcibly remove you from this house, do you understand this?"

"You're no fun, but you already know that. If I am going to be treated like some sort of criminal every time I walk into this house, then I will leave. But, this is not the last you will hear of me."

"Leave now, or you may not make it out of this house alive, woman."

"So now you are admitting that I am a woman?" she asks before I point to the door again. "Fine, creep."

A minute after the wench left the room, I walk up to Inuyasha's room, to make sure that he had no traumatic experiences with the girl. I would rather not have to beat some sense into the half-breed.

I open the door to his room.

"Sesshoumaru?" he asks, "Did she leave yet?"

"Yes. What did she want?"

"Feh. Nothing in particular," he answers gruffly. It takes me a minute to remember that he is only a sixth grader, and not a teenager, from the way he acted.

"I do not think that she would go against the wishes of Father in order to get nothing."

"Feh. Nothing gets past you. She wanted to ask me to the dance at her school. Said something about how 'everyone would be there' and how I could be her date. I turned her down because of past experiences, but she wouldn't leave because Mother wanted her to socialize with me. So, I came in here, and refused to leave. She could have come in, but I think she thought that the door was locked. She had just stopped bugging me when you showed up."

"As much as your love life interests me, little brother, I would much rather see how you are coming along in your sword skills. Shall we head to the dojo?"

"You first, Your Highness," he says expressively with a bow. I cast a look of indifference on him before exiting the room, my brother at my heels.

* * *

"Sayshowmayrue Thaiyookaye? Are you here?" the substitute teacher asks, massacring my name in the process. 

"I am Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai, and yes, I am here, ma'am," I reply as politely as I can.

"Your from that family?" she asks, suddenly interested, and obviously submissive, "Funny, you don't look like a Taiyoukai. I heard they all have a genetic deformity that gives them long silver hair and piercing golden eyes!" I notice the look in her eyes. She knows the truth, and is just playing it off as fake.

"Rumors can be misleading."

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, the person I heard that from said that the Taiyoukai clan owns all of the East Coast! Talk about the rumors about your family! Have you heard any of them?"

"Well, my family does own quite a bit of land on the East Coast, and so I can see where they get that from. Also, my ancestors had silver hair and golden eyes, so I can understand that rumor, a little bit."

"By you, by chance have a brother named Inuyasha? I've heard rumors about him."

"Unfortunately, but enough about my family. I am here to learn, not to discuss trivial matters."

She bows slightly, saying, "Yes, milo...I mean, My gosh! Look at the time. Where was I? Oh yeah. Kagura...oh however you say your name. Are you here? Yes? Good. Now that that's over, because your teacher is out..."

No one in the class noticed that the woman was about to say "milord". Well, almost everyone. That Shuck fellow keeps looking at me, and Kagura has given me more stares than usual.

The substitute allowed me to do as I pleased, so instead of listening to her incessant babblings about physics, I decided to use the free time to write in my journal.

* * *

August 23, 2005 

Though it is a relief that SOMEONE in this world knows something about my family. I would have liked to have had a normal teacher who knew, but at least now the class knows that I am from a prominent family.

That Shuck boy is staring at me again. He has been doing so quite a bit lately. I wish that he would have a new object of interest, but I guess that I have to get used to the limelight if I want to take over the lands of my Father and expand them. The land of this hemisphere will one day belong to me.

But, what will I do with it when I get it?

No matter. I must prove that I am greater than my Father, and gain more land than he could ever dream of. I want an empire, and not just a little kingdom. I want--not, I need--to earn the title of "Lord Sesshoumaru". Hmm.. That has a nice ring to it. Maybe I could get the "teddy bear" to call me that... then again, probably not. He has too much spunk for that, I have realized.

Inuyasha's spar with me yesterday went better than I thought it would. I have a huge gash on my leg, hidden well with bandages and my pants. Not though it really matters. I can handle pain much better than these pathetic humans.

That Shuck boy is trying to read this again. He keeps looking over my shoulder, and casually glancing at it. He must be an idiot if he thinks that he can read it now. How could now be any different than the last fifty times he has glanced at it?

The teacher is giving me a look that says "at least look like you are paying attention." I guess I ought to follow her advice, and put this away for the time-being.

* * *

END CHAPTER 

That one took me a while!

Darn. I'm using teachers from last year, and my teachers from this year are much funnier. I guess I'll have to put last years teacher's into this year's character….

NOTE: Mrs. Mihalec actually said that someone I know is going to Hell because of the song "Stairway to Heaven". Granted, the person she said that to knows she's going to Hell anyway (don't ask), but still... However, she never asked about Veggie Tales (though we did watch some), and crossword puzzles were the norm. Really, how do word searches and crosswod puzzles help you understand anything? More fun stuff about my teachers will be identified in later chapters. It will (mostly) be exaggerated. Now, when mentioning Mr. Fay... (not appeared yet...my teacher this year), then it will ALL be true events...

R&R!


	5. Secrets Revealed

I will repeat myself, because of controversy in this chapter. In the universe of the story, God does not exist. In real life, I believe that He does.

Other note:

In order to keep the schedule straight (with "clubs", as will be shown in this chapter, I have provided a list of the days, classes, and clubs, as well as lunch (for 1st semester, 2nd semester is slightly different.) His clubs were not all mine. You do not need to really know this list, but it is more for me…:

A Spanish, Physics, **Trivial Pursuit**, LUNCH, Computer, History, Geometry, Literature

B Religion, Spanish, **Advisory**, Physics, LUNCH, Computer, History, Geometry

C Literature, Religion, **FBLA**, Spanish, LUNCH, Physics, Computer, History

D Geometry, Literature, **Media** **Center**, LUNCH, Religion, Spanish, Physics, Computer

E History, Geometry, **English** **Resource** (**Fay**), LUNCH, Literature, Religion, Spanish, Physics

F Computer, History, **Advisory**, Geometry, LUNCH, Literature, Religion, Spanish

G Physics, Computer, **General** **Resource** (**Fay**), History, LUNCH, Geometry, Literature, Religion

Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

August 24, 2005

Dear journal,

We had our first mass today—what a joke. We sat down, then stood up, said a few words (many of them so formal and stiff that I thought it weird to hear from the informal people around me), then sat back down again, only to be dragged from our seats once again to pray some more. The priest, Father Mattingly, sounds weird. His voice sounds as though he is so lofty and mighty. Pathetic human: signing himself off to some God, dedicating himself to a large group of misled churches, never to experience a family life.

I could not, and would not, take the Eucharist with the Catholics, though I had the pleasure to go into the line (for traffic control purposes), and declare my non-Catholic beliefs to the person handing out the crazy wafers—I mean "the body of Christ".

At least I didn't have to go to advisory today. Until "club signups", I will have advisory every day during X-hour. Monday starts the planning for the set-ups.

At least today is Friday—I get to look forward to spending "quality time" with my brother.

Lunch is almost over, and I need to get to class. Today is D day, so I have religion next.

August 27, 2005

Today will be the day that I pick clubs during religion. I will be able to actually "sign" up for them tomorrow and the next day during English.

I have heard about a club, "FBLA", or Future Business Leaders of America, and so far that is the only club that has even worth signing up for. I will take resources for the rest of my clubs, unless there is some stupid club like Trivial Pursuit. I would take it just for the fun of it.

At least I only have to sign up for five clubs—advisory is still on B and F days.

I look down at the list of clubs during religion. Halfway down the list of A-day clubs, I see the words "Trivial Pursuit (Phillips)" written. I stop my glancing, and remembering what I had written to myself, I circle the club name. Moving onwards, I circle FBLA on C day, and some resources for the rest of the cycle.

"Choosing your clubs already?" came the voice of the spawn of Naraku.

I give her no reply, but she seems to understand.

"I was going to choose my clubs early, but I heard that all the good clubs are filled up too quickly, by a bunch of people who don't want to be in the club other than to be with their favorite teachers and friends."

"Why do you bother me with such useless information?"

Kagura says nothing at first, but instead grabs the packet out of my hands, reading down the list. "Trivial Pursuit on A day? With that bitch? I've heard several comments about her. From "uniform Nazi", to "queen of the red pen". Why would you want to have a club with HER?"

"I do not feel as though I should explain myself."

"Whatever. Hmmmm, FBLA with Farrell? That suites you a little better. English Resource with Fay? I heard that guy is bi-polar. Another resource with Fay? What, do you just want to annoy the poor man? At least you chose a resource with Mrs. Martinez for history. She is the best history teacher in school."

"Hand that over, Hellspawn, or I will remove your hand in order to retrieve it," I say coolly, mentally patting myself on my back for coming up with the nickname. I put it away for future use. Perhaps in front of a teacher?

"Just because my father's name means "hell" does not mean that you can call me Hellspawn."

"But it does."

"Fine! I don't like you anymore," she grumbles, before turning around in her seat and avoiding me. Not that I care. Besides, her comment means that she must have liked me at some point in time.

I do not have much time to bask in my glory, for Mrs. Mihalec is coming over here.

"What is going on over here?..." she asks angrily, yet with some restraint. She looks as though she will continue, but I can shut her up.

"I was merely showing Kagura what clubs I was signing up for…"

"I heard the word "Hell". Only I can damn people to Hell, so tell me, why did you use that word?"

Seeing the perfect opportunity to use Kagura's new nickname, I reply "Kagura's father's name is Naraku, which means "hell", so I was merely calling her what she is—"Hellspawn" I apologize if you think that I was damning her to hell. The only people I would do that to are my enemies, and no one at this school has made that list quite yet."

While I was talking, I sensed a presence of another human entering the classroom, but I had continued what I was saying. When I finished, I turned to find none other than Mr. Fay, standing in the doorway.

"Mr.---What's your name? ("Taiyoukai", I reply) Look at the house rules, about halfway down." I look. "Do you see the words "Repect is for Everyone?" I nod "You just broke the house rules."

"Sir, it is the truth that Kagura is a Hellspawn, as well as a bastard—her parents were never married. I am only telling the truth."

"Yeah, the truth about me, why not the truth about you, Demon?" Kagura hisses at me. Mr. Fay gives her a look as well, but pretends to have not heard the insult. He takes us out into the hallway, so our conversation goes unheard by the rest of the class. The monk-in-training (the boy who had the rattail) joins us, telling the teacher that he can help the conversation.

I throw the insult back at her, "It takes a demon—at least a PARTIAL demon—to know a demon."

The boy steps in, saying, "Actually, a demon can be recognized by a human as well. I, Miroku, am a Buddhist monk in training, and I am capable of identifying and purifying demons," he assures Mr. Fay.

"That's about what Kikyou said before she tried to kill my little brother. If you try anything, I will win."

"Priestess Kikyou tried to kill your brother? At her age?"

"She thought that she was doing humanity a favor by "removing the hanyou scum from the world". She had fooled all of us into thinking that she was his friend."

"Woah, I am lost," Mr. Fay says, "Are you two really demons?"

"I am, but she is only a quarter demon. But, we are not the demons that you think about. We are more closely referred to in Japanese mythology, and not Christian teaching. But that does not matter. We are not here to take over the world…" Kagura coughs as I say that. I take a glance at her before continuing. "Now, I would prefer it if you keep your nose out of my business. I am not going to kill anyone…". Kagura coughs again, and it is really starting to annoy me. "We just wish to be left alone. I am only attending this school so that I can be fully prepared to help my father with the family business when I graduate."

Kagura interrupts me with words now, instead of a cough. She sill pay for that. "Sesshoumaru, you know as well as I do that you do not require a human education to attend to your father's business. If anything, all you need is a tutor and a hobby that would allow you to spend time with people."

"Hellspawn, I do not try to fully understand my father's reasoning. He has done several things that I will never understand."

"Like marrying your step-mother?" she adds for me. The monk and the teacher are just watching us talk, neither of them wanting to get involved for the time-being.

We continue to throw back insults, until Mr. Fay decides that we should stop it before we start a real fight.

"If you do not mind my asking," Mr. Fay changes the subject, "What DOES your family do, Mr. Taiyoukai?"

"We are landowners," I say simply, as to not confuse the pathetic mortal with the details of the way the world is set-up.

"And???" he asks, as though he saw past my vagueness.

"Humans do not own, and will never own, land," I say after a second of hesitation, "All land is owned by one of the demon lords, all of which are from a Taiyoukai family. The entire eastern coast of the North-western hemisphere is owned by the Inu-taiyoukai family, headed by my father. Of course, we drop the "inu" in the name, as to draw less suspicion with people translating our last name from Japanese, though it still is conspicuous."

"So…..basically humans rent land, and demons are the ones in charge? Sounds like a big conspiracy theory. What are you going to say next? That God is really just a big plate of spaghetti (1), and that Jesus' mother's name was really Wanda (2)?"

"Yes to the first question, no to the others. The reason why my family is so rich as we are is because we get money from each person living on the land: however, it is a very small amount per household, so no one realizes it except for the people high up in the government. But, I digress, enough about my family and our business; I would appreciate it if you never tell a living soul what you have heard here."

"So, I can go to a cemetery and blab your secrets there?" he jokes as I glare at him. "What? You said "LIVING" soul. Unless you are afrain of me accidentally telling the living dead... do zombies exist?

I give him one last look before I reenter the classroom. I do not have the patience to put up with such idiocy.

END CHAPTER

You know, I've had most of this done for a while. :D

Writing as Mr. Fay is SO hard, because I am trying to keep the personality of a real teacher of mine. Random things by Mr. Fay will be posted on my profile, making it even longer than it is now, as well as some quotes by other teachers.

this belief is also called "pastafarianism". It is a made-up religion meant to make all religion seem stupid.

Wanda: the feminine name that Mr. Fay uses whenever he wants to make up a name. the masculine names are Jeff, Bob, Bart, and Popeye (Jeremiah is Jeff, Bob is used randomly, Bart was used once in a description of Mattathius (his name is NOT Bart and he was NOT a juggler, as Mr. Fay put it) and he once called God "Popeye")


End file.
